The current standard for call setups for sending messages to and from idle mobile radios using the IEEE 802.16e standard is complicated and “chatty” requiring frequent transmissions back and forth before establishing such channel communication. There are several applications where the setup time or setup delay can be significantly reduced for the 802.16 or Wi-Max standard.
A simplified example of the current sequence of messages sent by a mobile can be described as follows:                Mobile Subscriber (MS) sends: _Hey!—please give me an assignment to indicate who I am. This action is more commonly known as a mobile radio performing initial ranging.        Network or base station (BS) sends: short assignment        MS sends: _I am “John”, please give me an assignment so I can send some payload/my invite        Network sends: large assignment for bearer channel        MS sends: _Here is my bearer channel/invite . . .In Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM), the tendency is to use this chatty approach—so the initial “Hey” (which does not benefit from OFDM) has minimum length.        